Liasons
by Chadder
Summary: SLASH! You have been warned! Ficlets with all of our favorite characters sharing the love. Better than it sounds, I swear! Slash pairings MerryPip, FrodoSam, AragornLegolas Soon to come: FaramirBoromirIncest! Please RR!
1. Chapter One: Merry and Pip

68 80 82 90

40 28 26 18

Peregrin Took walked aimlessly around the small pool, occasionally picking up a flat stone to skip across the calm water. His nerves were on edge since his fight with his sister earlier. Pearl had insisted on his involvement in her wedding, but Pippin had ultimately refused. He said he would have no part in her marriage to his long known enemy, Wilcome Cotton. The two had gone through their childhoods hating each other for one reason or another. But that wasn't any matter now. Pippin hated him, down to his wedding music-sounding heartstrings. Now he had a solid reason for hating him. The damn man would surely ruin his sister. He huffed around for a while, walking too and fro. He soon calmed down, thinking pointedly that this was his eldest sister, the one who looked out for him, practically raised him when his parents weren't there. His love for his sister overrode his hatred for Wilcome, or Jolly as his friends called him.

"I will surely never call him by that impudent name." Pippin thought aloud. He considered the wedding for a while before changing his thoughts to the cool looking pool he'd been pacing about. He often came here to be alone, to swim as he always loved to do in the Brandywine River. This pool was safer, though. No currents to tow him under, or fish to bite his toes. He tipped a toe in the cool water, determining the temperature. "Nice day for a good dip. Water's cool." He thought aloud again as he undressed, humming a tuneless melody. His sweet voice brought forth a few birds, who whistled out to him their approval for his wonderful chords. He was down to his bulky leggings, and debated on wether to go skinny dipping. Noone was around, a nice day like this all the boys went to the river. Pippin tired of their rough water play. He was now eighteen, almost to his tweens. Though, he undoubtedly acted more mature than all the other boys his age. Everyone complimented him on his maturity, though his wits were ill fitted for him. He was often clumsy and thick, nearly always the last to get the inappropriate jokes told during camp outs between the younger boys.

He decided to go in the skinny, looking around quickly before exposing himself to nature. He slipped into the shoulder deep water in the middle of the pond, floating on the top of the water easily. His body shone in the light, his tan skin complimenting his maturing figure. Firm muscles peeked through his skin, now beginning to form from the rough and tumble play he often associated in. His blonde hair fell in wet ringlets around his still childish face. His friends and family teased him for his almost 'pretty' looks. His lips pouted out from under his small nose. The accent to his face were his eyes, doe-like and always full of wonder, and his dimples, always showing. This could be for the fact of his constant smile, which made him even more 'pretty'. Were it not for his manly body, he would look like a young girl. But his muscles, not prominent, but visible, made a man of him. The light spattering of hair on his chest and abdomen did nothing to hide his visible pecs, and toned abs.

He sighed, swimming to a shallow area to began washing his hair. He sat in the cool water, shaded by a great elm tree on the far corner. He scrubbed his hair, and was totally oblivious to the young hobbit sneaking up behind him. This hobbit began to quietly undress, save for his leggings, and with strength seen throughout his body, lunged, knocking over and sinking the younger hobbit, who had just finished washing his curly locks. Pippin let out a surprised yelp, taking a breath so as not to drown, and when he came up for air, found his best friend, Meriadoc Brandybuck, leaning over grabbing his stomach in obvious laughter, which rang throughout the clearing.

"That wasn't very funny, Merry." Pippin said annoyedly. He suddenly realized his nude state, and his hands flew to cover himself. Merry saw this, and his laughter deepened.

"Out in......your birth.....day suit, Pip?" He asked between giggles. He tried to calm himself, and seeing the horror on Pippin's face, began to laugh again. It took him a while to calm down, and Pippin walked to the center of the pool, turning his back on his friend. "Oh, come on, Pip. It was just a prank. If I'd have known you were starkers I would have just kept on walking. I wasn't following you, if that's what you think. I was just bored is all." Merry tried in vain to apologize to the younger hobbit. Pippin looked at him over his shoulder, a glare on his face as he tried to dunk further into the water.

"Well, then leave, if you please. This is my private spot, and I wish to continue my swim." Pippin said, his voice telling Merry he was both annoyed and slightly embarrassed.

"Can't I join you?" Merry asked. Pippin thought it was a joke, but found sincerity on the face of his friend. Though Merry was eight years his senior, Pippin got along great with him. They had a lot in common, and both had grown tired of the other boys, and sought more dangerous adventures together. Pippin was considering letting Merry stay. They were friends, after all. It wasn't often, though, that another male hobbit went naked in front of another. Pippin got an evil look on his face, and decided.

"Ok." Pippin said, and Merry began to walk deeper into the water. "But," Pippin continued. Merry knew this wasn't going to be good. "You have to go naked, too." Pippin grinned maliciously.

"Why can't you just get dressed?" Pippin was ready for this.

"Well, you did get here last, and it is my pond. I chose to stay naked, and you can't stay unless you are, too" Merry had to admit, the logic was there. He felt uncomfortable, though. Noone knew he preferred the company of men, rather than women. He was slightly unsure of himself. He knew he shouldn't, but he was sometimes attracted to Pippin, and it showed, though his heavy trousers hid it. "Staying or not?" Pippin asked impatiently. He debated, knowing somehow he'd make a fool of himself. There was another thought, and it stuck. He could test Pippin, see how far he'd let him go. He thought about. He could play with him, pushing and dunking, splashing each other. Then he could 'accidentally' brush against him, or something like that. He decided. He would try. He would try and seduce his friend and cousin.

"I'll stay. But only because I have nothing better to do." Merry answered as he walked to the bank, unbuttoning his trunks as he went. He slid them down, and saw out of the corner of his eye that Pippin was staring at him. He was, undoubtedly, well endowed in that area, and his toned body complimented his sexuality like butter compliments bread. He tossed the clothes aside, turning back to face Pippin. His cheeks were tinted as he turned to look off at the distant woods. His embarrassment apparent. Merry smiled. Pippin was totally checking him out, but was it just comparatively, or was he actually admiring him? Merry swam out, taking a few laps around the still flushed Pippin before moving in for the kill. Pippin saw him coming, and splashed him. Merry expected this, and dodged it, attacking Pippin. They splashed and played for about ten minutes, forgetting their nude state. That is, Pippin forgot. Merry spent this time trying to figure out his plan. He grabbed Pippin from behind, restraining him. Pippin struggled, trying to escape, but Merry was much stronger. Pippin stopped moving, catching his heavy breath.

Merry decided to swoop now. He blew on Pippin's ear, causing him to shiver slightly. Pippin froze, unsure of what Merry was doing. Merry lowered his head, kissing Pippin's shoulder lightly, and slowly made his way up his neck. Pippin made no move to stop him, actually enjoying the tingling feeling of pleasure coursing through his veins. He'd never felt it before, being still a virgin in all aspects. He'd only just previously gotten his first kiss from Myrtle Burrows, and it was just a peck. Merry continued, now sucking on Pip's earlobe. Pippin moaned quietly as merry began sucking on his neck, kissing and nipping his way back down to his shoulder. He stopped, receiving a sigh of disapproval from Pippin. Merry switched sides, now working on his left shoulder, neck, then lobe. He no longer held tightly to the younger hobbit, but his hands caressed his chest, arms, and shoulders. Pippin's mouth hung open, his eyes closed in obvious pleasure.

Merry pulled back, walking around to Pippin's front, looking him seductively in the eyes. Pippin felt like a school boy, encountering his crush for the first time. His nerves were tingling, awaiting any contact, his heart pounded in his chest. He was giddy, waiting for Merry to make the first move, and unsure of what to do with himself. His mind was racing. His hormones soon overrode his brain, which was warning him that this was wrong. He'd been saving himself, and now he was ready. Merry finally leaned forward, catching Pip's pouty lips in a smothering, smouldering kiss. Pippin, still unsure of what to do, latched his arms securely around Merry's neck, pulling him closer. Merry's tongue massaged Pippin's lower lip, asking for entrance into the foreign mouth. Access was granted, and tongue's clashed, making sweet contact. Pippin moaned into the kiss as Merry's hands wandered over his backside. Occasionally fingernails grazed skin, causing a gasp of pleasure. The kiss finally ended after what seemed like ages. Breathing was labored as the two hobbits rested, leaning into each other.

They moved a bit, trying to get comfortable standing up, when hot, hard flesh met hot, hard flesh. The two gasped at the sweet contact. Pippin tried to grind into Merry, who backed off, turning to walk toward the shore. Pippin stood in the water, confused as to why he was left in his moment of need. The glance from Merry, though, made him snap back as he rushed toward him, under the large Elm mentioned earlier. Merry sat, leaning back onto his arms. Pippin sat next to him, very confused, and as always, not sure what to do. Merry soon reached out to grasp his hand, bringing it up to his own mouth. He pushed all but his pointer finger into a fist, and slowly engulfed it into his mouth, sucking lightly. Pippin let out a whimper. Merry stopped after a while, bringing up Pip's middle finger along with the pointer, and sucked on them. Three fingers were enough. Merry was ready to do with his plan. He moved closer, pushing Pippin back until he was lying in the cool grass. He kissed his lips once, then his chin. He moved slowly downward to his neck, chest, stomach, bellybutton, stomach, chest. He licked from the center of his chest, around to the left almost to his armpit. Pippin moaned, and wiggled a bit, as he was a bit ticklish. In a circle, slowly getting smaller, Merry slowly licked until he made sweet contact with a hard, erect nipple.

"Oh God!!" Pippin yelled as Merry began sucking violently on his nipple. The pleasure and pain mixed in a wonderful surge of feeling. Pippin thrust his chest up to Merry's sucking mouth. Merry pulled, making Pippin moan loudly. Merry let go of the nipple, moving over to the other one, sucking hard. Pippin was gasping, thrusting his chest up to meet with the hot mouth. Merry let the nipple go, taking Pip's mouth in a sweet kiss, then slowly moved down as he had earlier, until he got to his navel. He licked around on his stomach, causing Pippin to squirm. He licked around for a while before moving southward, to the light fuzz that led Pippin's hard, painfully erect cock. Pippin's eyes shot open as he looked down at his friend. Merry reached out to touch the beautiful member, grasping it firmly at the base. Pippin moaned loudly, and almost screamed when Merry's mouth engulfed the sensitive head of his erection. Merry's tongue massaged the sensitive nerves on the underside. Pippin thrust up his hips, moaning. Merry smiled to himself. His ministrations seemed experienced, but this was his first time, too. Homosexuality was openly frowned upon by the hobbits of Bywater. He had only dreamt of such things, and he had tried several things on himself, and found he liked them.

He pulled back, letting the member slide from between his lips. He then blew cold air on the exposed, sensitive flesh, causing Pippin to groan loudly. "God, Merry. I need......something. I need YOU!" The younger hobbit said as he sat bolt upright, catching Merry's lips. It was Pippin's turn for dominance. Merry knew it would have lasted longer if he was in charge, but lust filled their bodies, and Pippin slowly pushed Merry onto his back, lying on top of him, kissing and biting. Pippin grinded into Merry, who moaned hungrily. He grabbed Pippin's hips, moving them up and down in a good rhythm until they began to speed up, needing more sweet friction. Merry reached his hand between him, firmly grabbing both his and Pippin's cock in his fist, slowly massaging them. Pippin kept thrusting into his friend's hand, wanting only to release his seed. The pleasure building in his stomach gathered, and traveled swiftly to his cock, which throbbed as the blood coursed through it. Merry, too felt similar reactions, only his were more intense. They thrusted, arching their backs, moaning and grunting until sweet release took them. Merry almost yelled Pippin's name, but his lips were captured by the equally moaning Pippin. Milky white seed spilled all over the sweat soaked bodies, breathing was now heard in gasps, sighs, and moans as they rejoiced in the post-coital feeling.

They rested for a while just like that. Pippin's small form on top of Merry's larger one. Panting breaths slowly became deep breathing as the two slipped off into slumber in the cool shade of the Elm. Neither heard the twig snap in the woods in the distance, nor see the hobbit elf and man enter the clearing. "Look at those two lovers, Estel." The elf whispered in a strange tongue. "How wonderful. They look so happy." He added as the two hobbits began to stir.

"Yes, Legolas, but we should be moving. Bree isn't too far, and I want to make it by sunset." Said the tall man. A ranger was he called, but a gentleman of the elvish house of Elrond was he from. "Let us leave this sight, how beautiful it may be. Just looking is making my love for you stronger." He said, his voice husky.

"Yes." Said the elf, love in his eyes. "Let us leave them, Aragorn." And they went off as quietly as they came.

Merry and Pippin stirred, awaking to find the 'dream' had been real. Pippin looked deep into the older Hobbit's eyes, and leaned down to kiss him. Marry stopped the kiss, though. "I'm sorry if I offended you in any way. I don't know what came over me." He said shyly, though he knew what had gotten into him.

"I do." Said Pippin softly. "You were just a horny hobbit, as was I. No offence taken, I rather enjoyed it. An, Merry?" Pippin asked, his voice getting small. Merry moaned in answer, and Pip continued. "Is this just a one time thing, or can we do this again?" He asked, hope in his voice.

"Of course, my sweet Pippin. As much as you'd like." With that, Pippin dived, catching Merry's lips.

"How about now?" Pippin asked, not letting Merry answer before he took his mouth again.

THE END?????

A.N.

Hey, how was my first story? Please r&r. Should I continue writing various liaisons between the two, go to Aragorn and Legolas, or both????????? Help me out here, peeps?!?!?!? Should I keep up with my 'plot'? You tell me, Ideas are welcome.


	2. Chapter Two: LegAra more MerPip

**Part two**

Swiftly and silently the couple moved through the tree cover, whispering to the trees as they went, hand in hand. One, a tall blonde with sharp pointed ears, looked through silvery eyes into the others, a taller brunette's hazel ones. Both were equally filled with lust as they kept up the pace, wanting only to reach Bree so they could be alone. Since they had come upon the young hobbit couple, their own minds were filled with dirty thoughts and earlier memories.

"Legolas, I do not think I can make it that far without touching your sweet pale skin." Said the dark haired man. His hands encircled the blonde's waist as he pulled him close, taking his lips in a rewarding kiss. The two moved into the shade of a rather large maple tree, leaning up against the trunk as they kissed, tongues massaging each other as their arousals made themselves evident.

"Aragorn, I need you." Said Legolas in a husky, love filled voice. Both men began to strip, still stealing kisses in between. Aragorn had Legolas backed against the tree, kissing him deeply as his hands ghosted along the pale, perfect body. Legolas broke from the kiss, pushing Aragorn back, and turning around, placing his hands on the tree's massive trunk. He leaned forward, spreading his legs, making his entrance available to the other man. Aragorn kneaded the fair elves pale behind, placing his hard cock at his entrance, pushing forward as he sheathed himself in heaven. Both men moaned as Aragorn rocked in and out of Legolas, one hand gently massaging the elf's erection, the other gently caressing the pale back, dragging his fingers down it as Legolas moaned, thrusting back into the pounding man.

"Oooooooooohhhhhhhh!" Legolas moaned as Aragorn thrust into him, spilling his seed deep into the lovely blonde's welcoming body. Legolas had not come yet, which is what Aragorn hoped for as he flipped the elf around, dropping to his knees as he took the elf's long, hard member into his mouth. Legolas thrust into the hott mouth, feeling his own orgasm just around the corner. Completion was signaled by the inevitable scream erupting from deep within the blonde beauty's throat, yelling the name of the person still on his knees, swallowing all the seed Legolas emptied into his mouth. Both of them collapsed, spent and panting on the forest floor until their breath evened out, redressed, and headed more slowly to their destination.

Merry sat in his room, thinking of three days earlier. He thought about his cousin and best friend, the way he almost screamed his name. He began stroking himself through his trousers as he thought about his first real sexual experience. He stroked, massaging and rubbing his cock until the head of his cock was nearly purple. He tried everything, but couldn't manage to produce the elusive orgasm.

Frustrated, he stopped, deciding to take a cool shower as he filled the shower bag, stepping in naked as he pulled the small string, sending freezing water cascading down his body. His erection immediately subsided, and he dressed, leaving the house refreshed, but still sexually frustrated.

He ended up at the small pub near his house, ordering an ale as he took a seat at the bar and sipped his beer. His thoughts returned to Pippin, and soon started wishing he'd wore heavier clothes as his groin tightened, his pants seeming to shrink two sizes as he finished his ale, hurrying out of the pub onto the fairly busy streets. He made his way through the crowd, trying his best to hide his arousal from view, though a few of the lady hobbits looked after him, smiling coyly.

Merry found himself on the familiar path to the woods, walking quietly as ever as he neared the place where he could turn off and head to the small pond deep in the forest. He did so, hoping no one was there so he wouldn't be teased. There was noone in sight as he stripped, going in nude as he swam laps fervently trying to get the naughty visions of Pippin in provocative positions out of his mind's eye.

He heard the voices nearing from a while off, and got out, putting on his trousers before entering the pond again, going in to the deepest spot, where he idly treaded, straining to hear who's voices were coming. He recognized one, but couldn't place it. The other was surely Pippin, and he thought he would be mad with him for swimming in his pond, so he hopped out quickly, grabbing his clothes as he climbed a nearby tree.

The voices got closer and closer, and finally, they came from beneath the tree Merry was in, and he still couldn't place the voice as he peered through the branches. Pippin walked over to the pond, stripping down to his trousers as he hopped into the pond. Another brown haired hobbit followed, and Merry realized it was Frodo, his cousin from Hobbiton. He nearly considered climbing down until he heard his name being mentioned.

"So, you and Merry, huh?" Frodo asked, a glint in his eye. Pippin nodded meekly, still mad at himself for slipping about it earlier to Frodo. "Well, I should tell you. My first time was with Sam. Yup, dear old Sam. He and I got closer a few years back when I first moved over with uncle Bilbo, and we started fooling around. Now, though, he's got his eye on Rosie Cotton, and me, well, I've just been alone lately. I keep getting this bad feeling. I don't know, it's just like a foreboding of some bad things to come. But, oh well." Frodo slipped into the water in his trunks, relaxing in the sunlight.

"So, you guys just mess around, or did you really have sex?" Frodo asked openly, knowing he'd gone over the line, but Pippin was more than happy to talk about Merry.

"Well, we were just touching and massaging, nothing too serious. I hope he wants to do it again. I can't help but get hard whenever I think about him, Frodo." Frodo smiled, knowing full well what Pippin meant. Young hobbits all had the same things on their mind: food, ale, and SEX. They swam in the pool, chatting idly about nothing until Frodo rose, telling Pippin he'd better leave and go see the rest of the family. Pippin waved him off, and when he was sure he was gone, he took off his soaking trousers, tossing them aside as he jumped into the water, nude.

Merry was watching intently, getting hard again at the sight of firm, young Pippin swimming starkers below him. He moved around to the other side of the tree, climbing silently down as he again undressed. He watched Pippin until he stopped to wash his hair, taking this as his signal yet again to sneak up on him. He did just that, not pouncing, but grabbing Pippin's shoulders, causing him to jump, but relaxed when he saw it was just Merry.

They shared a lust filled gaze before Merry lowered himself to his knees, taking Pippin's face in his hands, kissing him gently on the mouth, loving the fresh taste of his lips as his tongue grazed them, begging for entrance into the other's mouth. They kissed, then stood and Pipping headed for the shore, but Merry grabbed his hand, motioning for them to go deeper into the water. Pippin smiled devilishly at his cousin, walking toward him in the middle of the pool, and pulled him into another kiss, loving the way Merry's hands ran steadily through his curly locks.

After a while of just kissing, Merry got impatient, and pulled back, looking Pippin in the eyes. Pippin saw the urgency in his friend's eyes, and awaited further instruction on what to do. Merry hugged his cousin close, kissing his wet shoulders and neck, running his hands down his back and rubbing his cock against the younger hobbit's. Pippin moaned loudly as he felt Merry's hands grab his firm backside, squeezing tightly, then letting go. Pippin gasped when a finger slip up his crack, and back down to his opening, toying with the little rose bud of his anus.

He moaned loudly when that finger entered him, Merry still licking and sucking on his neck as Pippin mewed in pleasure. Merry moved his finger in and out of Pippin, getting him used to the intrusion before adding another, making Pippin scream out in pleasure as his fingers slowly moved in and out of his hole, moving faster until they stopped, scissoring. This had great effect as Pippin almost collapsed into Merry's arms as his prostate was hit, causing him to groan loudly as Merry added another finger, moving in and out of him all the same. He scissored his fingers again, hitting that sweet spot as Pippin cried out his name, impaling himself further on his fingers, wanting more.

Merry thought he was ready as he swung his cousin around, still kissing his neck, biting his earlobes from behind as he positioned himself at Pip's entrance, slowly pushing in. He felt Pippin resist for a second, but he loosened up, letting Merry fill him with a satisfied sigh. Merry just let Pippin get used to his cock inside of him before moving in and out slowly, still nipping and sucking on Pip's sensitive neck. Pippin pushed back onto Merry's cock, and Merry took this as a signal to move faster, and he grabbed onto Pippins young hips, thrusting lightly into him as he cried out when his sweet spot was hit. Merry was loving the sensation of the cool water hitting his cock before he slid back into Pippin's hotness. Merry found that if he thrusted up, not forward, Pippin screamed louder, so he did just that as his thrusts became harder, deeper, and more meaningful as Merry neared his own orgasm.

Merry's left hand left Pippins hip, snaking around to Pippin's young, twitching cock, stroking it lightly while still keeping his rhythm of pounding into Pip. Pippin's screams were coming louder, joined with Merry's moans of desperation as they got closer to orgasm, thrusting into each other. Pippin thrusted both into Merry's hand, and back, impaling himself on Merry's hard length. It was sweet sex, touching and feeling each other as Pippin's hands found Merry's hair, entwining in it over his own shoulders as Merry kept kissing his neck, thrusting into him, and fisting his cock. It all became too much and both of them came at the same time, exploding jets of hott seed both into the water and, Merry, into his cousin virgin hole. They moaned each other's names, thrusting long after their seed was gone, lost in the sensations.

Heavy breathing was heard as Merry held tightly onto Pippin so he wouldn't slip and drown, as they were still chest deep in water. After a while, the two separated, turning to face each other, lips locking in a mind boggling kiss. Merry's hands went to Pippins sensitive nipples, pinching and tweaking them until Pippin was moaning for more. They messed around for a good fifteen minutes, and by that time, both of them were hard again. Merry led Pippin to the shore, laying him down on the soft grass under the tree as his hands wondered over the younger hobbit's body.

Pippin moaned when Merry's hand found his sack, massaging him until he thought he would come, and then he backed off, kissing Pippin warmly before moving down to suck Pippin's hard cock. Pippin had other plans, though, and stopped him, pushing him back onto his back as Pippin took over yet again. He kissed down to Merry's nipples, sucking experimentally on them, causing Merry to moan and arch his back. Pippin moved to the next one, then down to his navel, which he licked around, causing Merry to moan loudly. Pippin kissed down to Merry's pubic hair when Merry looked down at him, telling him he didn't have to. Pippin ignored him, taking Merry's hard length in his hands, reaching out his tongue to taste the tip of it, swirling his tongue around it.

Merry cursed out loud, making Pippin more excited as he licked the salty, musky member, down the shaft to the base, licking experimentally at Merry's sack, then back up the underside, right up the throbbing vein that ran along it. Merry almost came, and he did when Pippin totally engulfed him, sucking and swallowing everything Merry had to offer.

Merry thrusted up into Pippin's mouth, emptying another load inside of his cousin as Pippin sucked him dry, licking him clean as he kissed his way back up to Merry's mouth. They kissed, moaning alternately at the intensity of it all, and Merry realized that Pippin was still hard, and began massaging his sack again until he came, milky white seed jetting out in great amounts as Merry licked his covered hand clean before kissing Pippin again.

They just lay there for a while, catching their breath before getting dressed silently, walking out of the forest side-by-side.


	3. Chapter Three: Frodo and Sam Finally!

**Part Three**

**Frodo**

Frodo walked out of the forest, looking over his shoulder at Merry, still in the tree, and at Pippin, just taking off his shorts. He smiled to himself, remembering the fun he had in his tweens and even before that. Before he even met Sam.

The name struck a chord in Frodo's heart as he walked back into the village of Bywater. He said his 'hello's, gave hugs and kisses to his aunts and cousins, and eventually, after a few mugs of ale, said his goodbyes. He rode his pony home, and arrived in Hobbiton just as the sun set in the blood red sky. A sense of foreboding that lie ever in Frodo's heart churned. He put his pony up, walking up the familiar path to the familiar round, green door at Bag End. He found a note in the parlor, it was from Bilbo explaining that he would be staying in the town of Bree, across the Brandywine, with his friend, Gandalf. Frodo sighed, and set to making himself some supper.

He was surprised when he heard a knock at the door, and answered it, finding a disheveled and slightly ill Sam on his doorstep. He invited his friend in, offering him some tea and small cakes he'd had left from some birthday party a few days previous. Sam thanked him solemnly, eyes bloodshot and face pale. He looked like he would either keel over at any moment, or start heaving and vomit on the floor. Either way, Frodo wanted to know what was wrong with his dear friend.

"Sam?" Frodo asked. Sam looked at his slighter friend, sadness in his eyes. "Sam, tell me what's wrong. You haven't said a thing for almost twenty minutes." Frodo's voice was filled with worry and love, and Sam's eyes looked down at the floor, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Well, Mr. Frodo," he began in a quiet voice, still looking at the floor. Frodo reached out a hand, placing it on Sam's shoulder, causing him to look up. "It's just that... All these years I' been courtin' Rosy, and, now she's gone and..." Sam's voice broke as tears fell down his dirty cheeks. This was the first time Frodo noticed how dirty he was. And he smelled as if he hadn't washed in a week. "And now she's gone and... Ah, Frodo, she'll be as round as a barrel in a few months, and I'll tell you, 'twasn't me who got her into that position, if you know what I mean. Though I wash it was." Frodo understood. He felt the pain Sam was going through. Frodo stood, giving Sam's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Frodo busied himself, stoking the fire and putting on a kettle to boil. He looked over at Sam, looking suddenly helpless, and his heart pounded in his chest.

He needed to tell Sam how he felt, but first, he needed to draw his pathetic friend a bath. He walked into the washroom, grabbing the pail to get fresh water from the spigot outside. He stepped out onto the porch, the chill night air filling his lungs as he filled the bucket with cold spring water. He did this three times, enough to get the tub half full. He checked the water, still not boiling, and sat back down next to a still tearful Sam. He knew exactly how the poor lad felt. His heart, no doubt, was being ripped in two. That's how he himself had felt when Sam told him they should stop 'fooling around'. Water on a ducks back, at least for Sam. The very next day, or it seemed to Frodo, the boy had begun his courting of Rosy. Oh, Frodo knew heartbreak. He'd loved Sam, still did, but the way Sam left him, just left him cold turkey, made him feel used.

Frodo checked the steaming pot, which was almost boiling. He grabbed a towel, then, taking the handle in his cloth-covered hand, carried it into the washroom. He checked the water temperature. It was a little hot, like Frodo liked it, but a little too much so for his friend, who liked warm baths. Frodo took some of the water in his pail and brought in another of cold water. Perfect, Frodo thought as he walked into the other room, tapping the dozing Sam on the shoulder. Sam stood and followed him, head hung low, back slouching in his depressed state.

Frodo helped his friend undress, nothing he hadn't seen before, but seeing Sam's body again, still lithe enough to see his muscles working under his skin, made him remember why he loved Sam. He helped his friend into the bath, and poured in a teaspoon of orange blossom oil, Sam's favorite. Frodo then proceeded to wash his friend's hair, each curly tendril soaped up and scrubbed clean of any dirt. He rinsed Sam's hair, noticing Sam was relaxing a bit. He then washed Sam's face with a soft cheese cloth, careful not to get any soap in his friend's eyes. He felt like touching Sam, intimately and in places he shouldn't, but stopped himself several times from doing just so. He finally just sat on the stool next to the bath tub, watching his friend.

"You know, Sam," Frodo began. "Maybe, just maybe, she's not the one for you." He said quietly, looking at Sam's now clean face. Sam's eyes met Frodo's in an intense stare, a small flash of anger crossing Sam's face, then a calming realization.

"You know what, Mr. Frodo?" Frodo nodded for his whispering friend to continue. "I think you're right. An', maybe I should listen to you more often. You know me up and down, Mr. Frodo. You know what I need before I even do, what I want and what I don't. I think you're right, though. Lately she's been getting, oh, I don't know...It just seems like she's been trying to stay away from me. And then she goes and sleeps with that... that traveler from over near Midgewater!" Sam's anger was back, but now directed at Rosy. Frodo shushed his friend, knowing if he didn't he would rant about Rosy for the rest of the night.

Frodo got up, walking into the kitchen to get two glasses, and to the pantry to get some Ale. 'Just what he needs,' Frodo thought. Sam thanked him for the ale, and after three glasses, he seemed even more relaxed than before. Frodo felt the water, it was cooling fast. "I think it's about time we got you out of there, Sam." He said, more to himself than Sam. Sam stood, water dripping off his body into the tub below as Frodo handed him a towel, but not before admiring Sam's body, muscular from gardening, yet he had that look, the one Frodo'd loved. He was hugable, and snuggle-able. Frodo led Sam to one of the guest rooms, and left him sitting on the bed as he went to get some spare night clothes.

When Frodo came back in, Sam looked at him in a near-drunk gaze. Frodo handed him the clothes, and helped him get dressed. Frodo's hands burned to touch Sam's pale skin, and a few 'accidental' and clumsy caresses had Frodo hot and bothered. He lay Sam down in bed, pulling the covers over his friend's body as he went to leave the room. Sam's hand reached out, grabbing Frodo's wrist. Frodo looked down at his friend.

"Mr. Frodo, I was just wonderin', um..." Sam's voice was slightly huskier than earlier as he looked into Frodo's eyes. "Do you think... Would you like to..." His voice went down to a whisper. "Could you lie in bed with me, you know, like old times?" Sam's eyes were filled with a pleading lust. Frodo almost said no right off because of his friend's state, but reconsidered. 'This could be your only chance to show him how much you care... No regrets, no worries, right?' He told himself. He left Sam's side, telling him he'd think about it. Sam looked upset, but when Frodo returned, carrying a small jar, his eyes lit up.

"In that case, why don't we move to my room?" Frodo asked, worrying that the small guest bed would be too small for them both. Sam nearly flew out of the bed into Frodo's arms, planting kisses on his face and lips. Frodo laughed out loud at this, and pushed Sam back, telling him to calm down. Once they were in Frodo's room, the lamp lit, Sam was kissing his friend again hard on the mouth. Frodo moaned loudly, and Sam seemed to take that as a signal to let his tongue slip out, grazing Frodo's lips. Frodo let him enter his mouth, massaging his warm tongue with his own, his sweet taste filling his senses.

Sam was now ripping at Frodo's clothing, as was Frodo Sam's. The lust that had been building up in Frodo since his younger days, since he last had Sam, was beginning show in Frodo's eyes. Sam saw this and looked at his friend, his hands stopped moving. An understanding passed between them, silent as night, but still fully understood. Need shone in both of their eyes by the candlelight. Need for each other. It was an underlying thought going through both of their minds as Sam's hands resumed tearing at Frodo's clothing, trying in vain to get his hands on the soft pale skin the cotton clothing hid. Now, more than ever, Sam was regretting leaving Frodo for Rosy. He felt the need to make up for it as he fumbled with Frodo's buttons.

Frodo went wild, tearing at Sam's waistcoat, ripping at his pants buttons. It was only moments until both were stark naked in the warmly lit room, staring at each other as they only had many years before. Frodo leaned into Sam's larger form, taking him in a warm hug whilst kissing his warm, soft shoulder and neck. A loving embrace that both of them needed, but just for a moment, then things went back to their hectic, crazy state.

Hands caressed skin, nails dragging lightly as sighs and moans of pleasure filled the room. Sam's hands were on Frodo's rear when their mouths met, tongues clashing as Frodo thrust his hips forward into Sam. Their need grew with each thrust until Sam picked Frodo up, setting him on the bed before straddling him, kissing his chest, nibbling on sensitive nipples.

Frodo Thrust his hips upwards, his erect cock rubbing against Sam's as they kissed. Frodo thrust upwards again, meeting Sam's thrust in midair. They needed more than just that, and they both knew it. Frodo reached for the small jar he'd brought in with them, and opened it, the smell of orange blossom essence filling the air. Frodo poured some onto his opened hands, and set the jar aside, reaching for Sam's thick, throbbing member. Sam moaned as Frodo rubbed the oil over his sensitive flesh, the other man thrusting up into the warm hands of Frodo's. Frodo made sure Sam had enough lubrication, then reached down to his own entrance, rubbing more oil there.

Sam seemed to get the idea, and positioned himself between Frodo's legs, kissing his friend's nipples and chest, licking the sensitive nubs of flesh before biting and teasing them. Sam took Frodo's legs, putting them over his shoulders for better access, and thrust into Frodo so fast, Frodo screamed with pleasure. Sam bucked into his friend with such a fervent lust that he almost forgot to breath. Pleasure raced through each of their veins, and when Sam hit Frodo's sweet spot, and Frodo clenched his muscles around Sam's throbbing shaft, a moment of shared ecstasy lingered with each thrust thereafter. This went on for several intense moments until Frodo noticed an uncomfortable pang in his leg, causing him to stop Sam. Frodo pushed his friend backwards, rolling over onto his stomach as he got onto his hands and knees. Sam got the idea, and immediately mounted his friend again, this time reaching for Frodo's throbbing cock as he pounded into him, hitting his sweet spot several more times before..."Oooooohhhhhhhhhhhh SSAAAAAAAAMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!" Frodo yelled as he clenched around Sam so tight, he thought he would faint from the pleasure. Frodo's cock twitched as long jets of white-hot seed shot out, and Sam thrust harder the next three times until, with a grunt and groan of pleasure, he came deep inside of his friend. Completion was theirs as they collapsed, Frodo rolling over so he could hold Sam as he once had, what seemed like ages past. They embraced, catching their gasping breath, and placing chaste kisses on the others' faces. It was a loving moment, as if they were a true couple, and even Frodo couldn't remember a time when they'd had that much pleasure from just one session. A half an hour passed, and neither hobbit had felt one ounce of drowsiness.

As they lay there, Sam in Frodo's arms, Sam's hand burried in Frodo's curly locks, Frodo smiled, remembering Merry and Pippin. He looked down into Sam's glowing eyes, and kissed the tip of his nose, still smirking. "Samwise, I love you." Frodo said in a whisper, his face serious. Sam seemed to think it over for a moment before looking back up at Frodo.

"I love you too. Im so sorry it took me so long to come back to you..." Sam said in a whisper, and trailed off. Frodo smiled again, taking Sam's moist lips in a kiss before they both fell into a deep, secure clumber.


End file.
